1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a syrup distribution system for a fountain service head for carbonated soft drinks. More particularly the subject invention pertains to a syrup distribution system employing a unique type of disposable syrup container and a novel arrangement facilitating usage and storage of the disposable syrup containers in fountain service.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Syrup distribution systems for fountain service are known in the prior art in which five gallon reusable stainless steel syrup containers are interconnected and are used in conjunction with a pressurized carbon dioxide source to deliver syrup to the fountain service head. These known distribution systems suffer from a number of disadvantages including a significant initial expense associated with the purchase of stainless steel syrup containers for new accounts, as well as the expense of shrinkage replacement of the containers. Additionally, these prior art arrangements are relatively inconvenient, requiring the return and transportation of containers depleted of syrup back to a syrup distributor for refill thereof and return to the fountain service.
The prioar art in this field is relatively crowded, and discloses many alternative distribution arrangements for delivering or dispensing liquids of various types.
Swan U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,393 discloses a wire rack construction for a multiple variety dispensing arrangement for liquids in which individual liquid storage containers may be selectively removed from and replaced on the wire rack. The arrangement includes a container pressurizing device having a puncturing element provided with sharp cutting edges such that a supply container may be inserted onto the rack and forced downwardly, thereby forcing the puncturing element to penetrate the supply can, and allowing the liquid contained therein to flow through channels downwardly into a storage receiver. Upon exhausting the supply of fluid from any container, the depleted container is removed from the wire rack, and another container is replaced in its position to enable a fresh supply of fluid to be supplied to one of several dispensing spigots located at the front of the dispenser.
Ray U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,227 illustrates a portable dispensing cart which supports upper and lower groups of storage tanks containing liquid chemicals. A gas supply manifold is coupled in parallel to the tanks to force the contents thereof to flow into a liquid manifold. Individual upper and lower storage tanks are coupled together to provide tank pairs, with the tank pairs being coupled in parallel between the gas manifold and the liquid manifold to provide the capability of a high flow rate for the liquid chemical.
Colvin U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,550 relates to a dispensing arrangement for dispensing a liquid such as beer from a plurality of relatively large containers. The bottles of beer are coupled through a common manifold system to a single dispenser tap, and the individual bottles receive carbon dioxide under pressure through the manifold to pump the liquid contents thereof to the dispenser tap.
Slagle U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,598 discloses a dispensing arrangement for sequentially supplying liquid from a plurality of individual containers by means of gravity feed. A manifold has a plurality of containers disposed therealong, and the contents of the containers are forced by gravity to the manifold. Each container receiver includes means for supporting as associated container in an inverted position such that the containers have their liquid outlets positioned at different vertical heights from each other. Each container includes a liquid flow valve to selectively close the liquid flow therefrom.